User talk:69.163.243.32
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Cone of Cold page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Plus, registered users only see ads on the Main Page! If you are new to Fandom or wikis in general, please visit the for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made in or on the associated with each article. Please sign and date (using four tildes ~~~~) any messages you post on talk pages so that readers know who they're talking to. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 19:03, 2010 March 4 Your note to 'Cone of Cold' article Can I get a source, please? From my experience, enemies do resist the deep-freeze effect of CoC, which couldn't possibly happen if their physical resistance was indeed considered -1. I must add I haven't used this spell at all since v. 1.00, so maybe this bug was introduced in 1.01/1.02. If the info is extracted directly from the script, just copy and paste the relevant line(s) here. Thanks in advance! IN 19:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I've done some testing on pre-Fort Drakon Ser Cauthrien on Nightmare with CoC cast by 20, 50 and 100+ SP mage. The deep-freeze was consistently successful, so you were right - it is bugged in v. 1.02. Still, it would be nice of you to provide a source for erroneously assigned -1 physical resistance value. P. S.: High-quality clarifying notes on various spell mechanics aspects, overall. Keep up the good work! Did you test the immunities yourself, though, or is it second-hand info? I'm only asking if I need to double-check it, in other words :) IN 14:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I hooked into the resistance checks with the Toolset and logged the resistance values. The check is done in sys_resistances_h.nss:ResistanceCheck() The -1 is set in: float fResistance = GetCreatureProperty(oDefender, nDefendingResistance); The immunities are from the Toolset. The *.utc under _Core_Creatures have Talents for immunities, e.g. TRAIT_NATURE_IMMUNITY. ::Yes, you are 100% correct. I was asking, since -1 in int effectResisted means just 'cannot be resisted'. But now it is evident that's not the case. Concerning the immunities: interestingly, both High Dragons (Flemeth and Mountain Top High Dragon) most definitely are not immune to fire damage, just 75% resistant. While I understand game mechanics do not always follow strict logic, I find it ridiculous lesser creatures of the same type are immune to fire. Anyway, I'll update my own resistance reference sheet and your Immunities page with relevant note concerning Dragon vs. High Dragon sub-types. IN 15:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Please consider registering :) You make great contributions and worthy clarifications. I'm really in bad need of someone having full access to the Toolset (I don't, since Vista conflicts critically with various Toolset components) and sharing my interest in game mechanics. 80% of the information you currently see here (especially on talents and DLC talents/spells; many of the spells were covered beforehand) was compiled by me from different sources, including a fair share of personal in-game experiments. But as far as Toolset is concerned, my access is pretty much limited, sadly, to 2DA .xls rules files and DA Builder Wiki. IN 14:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, your contributions are very good and IMHO game mechanics are the most important reference on this wiki. Just think, if you sign up most of those annoying ads will go away and only the admins will see your ip (if you care about that). Doesn't cost you anything, so why not? Lufos 18:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Combat Mechanics Article Overall, there is a lot of work to be done there, as you can see. I've started my work on compiling mechanics data on specific talents only a couple of weeks ago, so even these articles are far from perfect. I would appreciate your help: feel free to update the relevant general mechanics articles whenever you see some basic info is sorely missing (and you'll see a lot of it missing, trust me). Crit/backstab damage would be a very good point to start, I suppose :) IN 21:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Threat: nice work! It was a huge terra incognita, save some basic testing and general info I've extracted from Zoeller's Missing Manual. 1. Are you 100% positive Threaten is not affected by Frightening Appearance? No mention of the bonus in any of the threat-related scripts? :Yes. There is a constant for the bonus but it's not used.-- 17:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) 2. I'm changing some descriptions and articles according to your Toolset-based corrigenda. Nice work. What bothers me is this question: are there any threat base value multipliers for difficulties? I've seen mentioned several times that Walking Bomb deals 50 additional threat, doubled for Nightmare difficulty. G. Zoeller's Missing Manual lists a value of 5 additional threat, though. See any trace of this mechanism anywhere in the scripts? Of course, I won't be surprised if someone has just read the script totally wrong, and everyone was repeating that erroneous info since then. IN 15:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I had some things wrong. I have now instrumented the threat code and logged what is going on. There is indeed a 10 multiplier on the threat number for abilities / spells. The Walking Bomb (but not Virulent Walking Bomb) thing is correct. :There is an pretty substantial amount (around 100 points) of threat I can't account for that is added somehow after sighting the enemy and before dealing the first damage. :I tested the armor value and it makes no difference in threat.-- 17:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I tested the armor value and it makes no difference in threat. Regardless of difficulty level? IN 17:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I mean the actual numerical value (yes, I also tested on easy). There is the initial threat bonus upon sighting (5 threat for light armor, 10 for heavier stuff) at lower difficulties.-- 18:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. Thanks for the info! IN 18:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That Ageless doesn't increase threat is verified as well.-- 18:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. I've guessed that much. Increases/Reduces Hostility modifiers do not work, in other words. I'll add relevant notes to the item articles. IN 18:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Some more testing. Special Talents (like Overpower, Assault, Flurry...) don't increase threat. The code is there but not invoked by the engine.-- 18:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Uh-huh... I know it's time-consuming, but can you produce a list of such talents? Do any active talents draw threat as per code? IN 18:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, all activated Talents (except Taunt of course). The 2x damage threat factor of Threaten works as well. ::There is a function AI_Threat_UpdateAbilityImpact() that gets properly invoked for spells, but not for Talents. ::Tested: Mighty Blow, Pommel Strike, Critical Strike, Sunder Arm, Sunder Armor, Flurry, 2-Weapon Sweep, Shattering Shot, Scattershot, Shield Bash/Pummel, Overpower, Assault, Dirty Fighting, Mark of Death.-- 19:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I somehow missed that Scattershot partially works (probably only checked secondary targets). So there are actually 2 Talents, where additional Threat is applied.-- 14:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I tried if the Bards Dancing Shoes affect the threat decay rate (normally 0.5 points per second), if they do, it's not substantial. :Thanks. Great job, as usual. I'll update the relevant talent articles in a couple of hours. It's a bit disturbing to see how many bugs unfixed there are in DA:O... It's a wonder its combat system works somehow as a whole :) IN 19:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Wynne's Vessel of the Spirit I think the mechanics of disorienting 5 m burst upon activation include re-setting threat generated to 1 (similar to Distraction). If only you could check it, whenever you have time... IN 20:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :There is no threat reset, it seems to generate about 10 threat though (same as Disorient). There nothing in the spell script to suggest it was intended either. -- 20:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! IN 21:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) A question for you, I guess http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Talents#Threat_info IN 23:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) question On the spells page it says, "In addition to the threat number found in spell mechanics description (multiply by 10 to get the actual threat value)". Where exactly do I find this threat number?? Lufos 21:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :This is being updated right now. If there is nothing in the spell description, only damage-based threat applies. At least for some spells, there are bugs actually applying the additional threat - being tested right now. I'm in the process of removing the factor 10 thing and putting the real value in the descriptions.-- 21:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll check again later. Good work. Makes more sense to have the real value and not the factor 10 thing. Lufos 21:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Waking Nightmare Note & Threat Multiplier (1) You have Miasma mentioned in the note. Probably a typo or a cut & paste error. Please correct it yourself, since I have no idea whether to replace Miasma with Waking Nightmare in the text, or to remove the note altogether. :The note is there to tell Waking Nightmare users that it's a bad idea to run around with Miasma (if you don't want to be targeted). Threat values are quite close in typical scenarios and Miasma will make a big difference.-- 22:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I'll merge it with the AoE spells note to make the point clear for the potential reader. Update: All right, you have made an appropriate clarification, so no need to merge. IN 22:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) (2) Also, I'll have to ask you to refrain from changing threat values spell by spell. It will put our readers in a very awkward situation: we have 20 (for example) mentioned in certain spell description. Now, since there is a general note on Spells page regarding the *10 multiplier, people will end up multiplying 20 by 10. The most user-friendly solution I can think of is either to change all the spell/talent articles to reflect the real values after the multiplier, or to ignore it for now, since we do have the general note on threat on Spells page. The choice is yours, but either way, consistency should be top priority in a hyper-link-based encyclopaedia. :I'm in the process of updating spells.-- 22:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. IN 22:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Should be finished, unless I overlooked something.-- 23:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Splendid! IN 03:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Otherwise, your studies in in-depth threat mechanics are priceless! :) IN 22:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) DLC talents (Shale + Power of Blood) As far as I know, a lack of precise information concerning those is a consequence of the relevant files being encrypted and unviewable with the Toolset. Still, I'd be extremely grateful if you give it a try. All the information on DLC talents in this Wiki is a fruit of my research and testing, and parts of it are either missing or imprecise. IN 02:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure what you are looking for. Like you said, the sources are not available. If you want, I can upload a script to dump party and enemy stats (can be run from the debug interface: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Console ; no Toolset required). That would allow you to see regeneration rates.-- 10:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC)\ ::Yes, that would be most helpful. IN 13:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::http://www.filefront.com/15801435/da-scripts.zip :::http://social.bioware.com/wiki/datoolset/index.php/Logging :::Just put the *.ncs files somewhere in the override folder; run with the debug console (dump stats long, dump stats short, dump threat): ::: runscript dump-sl ::: runscript dump-ss ::: runscript dump-t ::: Look at the sources to figure out the output format. (Only enemies your hero perceives are dumped.) ::::Thanks, that's great! At least, I'll get the exact regen and threat values for Shale and Power of Blood talents. IN 14:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::BTW, the dump-ss format is intended for Spreadsheet use. If you have Cygwin, you can do something like: cat DragonAge_1.log | iconv -f utf-16 -t utf-8 | grep CreatureAttr | cut -d : -f 3- | sort -u > creatures.csv :::::-- 15:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I see. Thanks, I'll do my best to pull it off. Being a linguist, not a software engineer, doesn't help much in this department, but it looks a simple enough process. Comparatively speaking, of course :) IN 16:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::The scripts are working nicely, thanks a lot! I've already extracted a lot of somewhat surprising info with their help. There is an important question I cannot answer without the Toolset, however: what is (numerically) the penalty massive armor applies to aim speed? From my testing, it seems like only massive chest armor applies this penalty, but it can be due to Rock Mastery that just overrides everything with its enormous -4.0 modifier. Can you check it for me, please? IN 05:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Attack Timing IN, This is what's happening for ranged attack timing. Note that there is the Aim Loop and some kind of base attack timing. Here is a script that hooks the EVENT_TYPE_CAST_AT and EVENT_TYPE_ATTACK_IMPACT event. It should work fine with any patch level and any mods that don't overwrite those events (only one mod gets to overwrite events; I don't think any existing mod uses these ones). (The events are passed on to the core engine after the logging stuff, so it should not break things.) EVENT_TYPE_CAST_AT is the proper way to signal threat change due to ability use. So, if the BioWare guys use the proper way (and not some ugly hack that directly changes the threat table) to fix things in Patches, this will be triggered. It prints a line like: Script ExtraThreat (ability): SCATTERSHOT Leliana : Skeleton Archer 133559 delta: 50.0 The EVENT_TYPE_ATTACK_IMPACT override will print a time stamp for each attack (note the unique object id on the archer, that way you know when the target changes): Script AttackImpact: Leliana -> Skeleton Archer:133559 GameTime: 25 SystemTime: 894442093 Game time is in seconds (there is no game timer counter that has better resolution), the system time counter counts ms. Game time stops when you pause; the system time counter doesn't. I don't know, how much variance there is in event timing, there may be a lot (which would mean that you need to time several attacks). (Sorry, no deltas or attack counters. Doing that requires keeping state between events and that's a lot of work.) Black magic: cat DragonAge_1.log | iconv -f utf-16 -t utf-8 | grep AttackImpact | grep Leliana | nl This will filter out Leliana's attacks and add a line number for each line (you get the output in the console window). To put the output in a file: cat DragonAge_1.log | iconv -f utf-16 -t utf-8 | grep AttackImpact | grep Leliana | nl > filename.txt http://www.filefront.com/15810409/attack-hook.zip Stuff somewhere in override, the directory structure doesn't matter. -- 17:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) dated :Wow! That's much more than I was hoping for. Thanks for your time and effort! I'll try your script now, of course, but my question remains relevant (no, I'm not a dumbass, just no programmer, sorry :)): what is the the default massive chest armor penalty (I'm happy my empirical observations are proven right -- chest armor it is!)? The game changes the value from 0.8 to 2.0? Or from 1.5 to 2.5? I'm a bit lost here... No experience with coding. IN 17:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::There are 2 relevant timings (and there may be limits or hidden values that get added for both in the core engine). 1: Base Attack Timing. 2: Aim Speed. At best, your Base Attack Timing is 0.8, your Aim Speed is 0 (this is obviously too fast, so something must be added in the core engine). Armor changes the Base Attack Timing (so an aim speed bonus won't help). With Massive Armor or (Heavy Armor + no Master Archer): Base Attack Timing is 2.0; else Base Attack Timing is 0.8. Non-party members get screwed, that's the 1.5 and 2.5 values. (The attack-hook script is trivial, writing the explanation takes much more time than writing the script.)-- 18:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it looks at the Chest slot only.-- 18:35, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, sweet! Party/non-party thing I got figured somehow from the scripts, but that Base Attack Timing thing is definitely very intriguing. I'll play around with different setups to see how it synchronizes with Aim Speed. Thanks for your time, again! IN 18:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are welcome. I'm somewhat curious about the timing impact, but not sufficiently motivated to do the testing myself. :-) -- 18:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, judging from the main bulk of your input, I gather you are more into mages ;) Oh, and I'm unable to invoke the attack-hook script. Maybe I got it all wrong, and its usage is not similar to dump-X scripts at all? I mean, it should dump statistics into the log file whenever I type runscript attack_hook at the console, right? And, while we are at it: how can I take a look at movement speed modifiers (that's the only parameter missing from Shale and PoB talent descriptions)? dump-sl and dump-ss do not cover movement speed, as far as I can see. IN 19:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::A mage duo is just my current play-through. A squishy duo, only allowed to use mage gear. It can be interesting, one mistake and they are dead. ::::::The attack-hook isn't invoked from the console, it overwrites events. Whenever you hit someone (successfully or unsuccessfully), the event should be triggered. Perhaps, you have mod hooking the same event or the game sometimes doesn't pick up mods in certain override folders. Try \My Documents\BioWare\Dragon Age\packages\core\override ::::::or C:\Program Files\Dragon Age\packages\core\override ::::::-- 19:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, currently I'm inclined to believe Base Attack Timing (0.8) is just that: a default attack animation length with Aim Speed 0, and, ultimately, the maximum posiible rate of fire in DA:O. Other Aim Speed modifiers are applied on top of this value. For example, a default animation length for a plain shortbow will be 1.0. Shortbow with Aim modal ability will get to 2.5, and so forth. The same is true regarding heavy/massive chest armor BAT. IN 19:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That doesn't sound right. Some time ago, I did some attack timings from a video capture. 1.6s was obtained with longbows and short bows with a single rapid aim item or master archer. (That was the best possible.) If I had to guess, I would say the core engine internally adds a flat 0.8s to the Aim loop.-- 19:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'll take that back. Actually looking at the animation, the Aim time (the time from being finished drawing the bow to releasing the arrow) seems to be 0 with rapid aim (and looks like 0.3s without). Perhaps there is a minimum time set in draw-arrow/put-bow down animation.-- 20:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::All right. Did quite a thorough testing on immobilized High Dragon. There is a flat +0.8s applied to BAT (either 0.8 or 2.0). Maximum fire rate is 1.6s with any armor chest save heavy/massive, and 2.8s with massive chest armor. Aim Speed bonuses are applied on top, never affecting BAT. I'm updating the relevant articles to reflect this. Thanks for a great script! :) P.S.: About movement speed: am I missing something in the scripts? Cannot find it :( IN 20:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Movement Speed: There is no property, there is slow effect that can be applied to a creature. I haven't looked at trying to read active effects on a creature and won't any time time soon.-- 20:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, I see. BTW, who is the second mage in the duo? Wynne? IN 20:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Of course not. My Mage hates the Chantry and wants to bring back the old times, where mages hold the power. He isn't particularly interested in some old, on the verge of collapsing, hypocritical, lecturing abomination. He even left Isolde alive (who I normally despise), since he wants mages to be free and doesn't particularly care if some mundanes get hurt. Heck, he would have helped Uldred wipe out the templars, if that had been an option. (If you watched Babylon 5, he is like Mr. Bester.) -- 21:17, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, nice :) Mr. Bester-like mage would get along with Morrigan well enough, I assume :) IN 21:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::He certainly does and certainly isn't opposed to having a God-child (it might be a tough battle between him and Morrigan though, who gets to take over...). :::::::::The Psi Corps situation has a lot of similarities with the mages in DA...-- 21:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Another silly question: is there a way to look at item properties? Let's say, I want to learn exactly what is the chance to stun Elf-Flight Arrow has. Is there a place to obtain such info? IN 19:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not easily. You have to look at the item with the Toolset, figure out the properties and IDs, look at some 2DA files for the property parameters and then dig through the scripts to determine what is actually going to happen. -- 19:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Log Filtering cat DragonAge_1.log | iconv -f utf-16 -t utf-8 | grep CreatureAttr | cut -d : -f 3- | sort -u > creatures.csv cat DragonAge_1.log print DragonAge_1.log to stdout | take stdout and forward to stdin of next command iconv -f utf-16 -t utf-8 take input from stdin and convert 16-bit per char strings to 8-bit per char strings (a lot of programs don't like the 16-bit stuff) grep CreatureAttr only pass on lines that contain CreatureAttr cut -d : assume the line consists of ':'-separated fields -f 3- remove the first 2 fields, pass on the rest sort -u sort alphabetically, remove duplicate lines > creatures.csv take output from previous command and write it to creatures.csv sort is extremely powerful, like cut, you can get it to look at fields in the line (can be compared numerically as well). You use several sort criteria. E.g., you can sort by Creature Rank + Creature Level + Creature Name: cat DragonAge_1.log | iconv -f utf-16 -t utf-8 | grep CreatureAttr | cut -d : -f 3- | sort -u | sort -t : -k 2,2n 3,3n 1,1 sort -t : -k 2,2n -k 3,3n -k 1,1 -t : assume fields are separated by ':' -k 2,2n the 2nd field (rank) is the primary sort key, the n'' means numeric comparison -k 3,3n the 3rd field (level) is the secondary sort key -k 1,1 the 1st field (name) is the tertiary sort key You don't like Leliana and want to filter out her lines, put: grep -v Leliana in the command chain. -- 18:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Arrow of Slaying damage formula and crit damage (1) Zoeller's formula reproduced in this wiki does not seem right at all (Detailed Tooltips has the same formula, except 1.0-2.0 multiplier). If the (level difference -1) was indeed squared before being multiplied by 25 and then by 1.0-2.0, it would result in tens of thousands of damage dealt to enemies 8 levels lower than than the archer. I've done some testing with lvl 25 archer post-coronation save using ''zz_dlc_debug to warp to Blood Mage Hideout. The Normal-rank Blood Mage in the first room is lvl 17. AoS dealt ~800 damage. Can you look the real formula up, please? (2) X% critical/backstab damage increase on items. How does it work? The default crit multiplier (COMBAT_CRITICAL_DAMAGE_MODIFIER) is 1.5. CriticalRange property can have a value up to 200%, though. Which means, the +X% crit dmg items input is effectively capped at 50%? IN 03:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :(1) Yes, that's much more like it! :) I find the very fact BioWare's Lead Designer (he is a software engineer, not a linguist like me, for God's sake!) interprets ^2 as 'squared' hilarious, to say the truth. (2) No info on the topic, I gather? Well, I'll test the +X% critical gear to see if the 50% cap is right. The principal question is what is considered 0% by CriticalRange property. Maybe it's the default crit multiplier (i. e. dmg * 1.5?)? Or, perhaps, the default crit multiplier is considered 100%? Anyway, I fully understand you have better things to do than to read the DA:O scripts all day long, so I'll just test the gear in-game :) IN 12:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Just noticed: do bonus multipliers for AoS really progress contra common sense, like this: 2, 3, 0, 1, 6, 7, 4, 5, 10? Or is the table just messed up a bit? :) Also, does the 0 multiplier imply that all bonus damage is nullified if you are have an advantage of +2 lvls over the target? IN 13:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) float GetCriticalDamageModifier(object oAttacker){ return COMBAT_CRITICAL_DAMAGE_MODIFIER + (GetCreatureProperty(oAttacker, 54 /*PROPERTY_ATTRIBUTE_CRITICAL_RANGE*/) / 100.0); } New version of dump-sl that includes a lot more properties (including PROPERTY_ATTRIBUTE_CRITICAL_RANGE). I don't know where property limits are handled. http://www.filefront.com/15817771/dump-sl.zip BTW, I doubt George wrote all the Scripts, he probably did just the core parts. I don't find the mistake itself that bad, the operator is likely rarely used. What is rather embarrassing for the Devs though, is that apparently a lot of things are completely untested. It compiles - ship it. -- 13:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Concerning the scripts: What can I say? You are this DA Wiki's Messiah, I think! ;) Soon enough, cultists will appear, I'm sure. Concerning Herr Zoeller: You are right, of course. Actually, he is a good designer with a lot of interesting ideas. However, his internet persona is so off-putting that I like to blame it all on him :) IN 13:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL. That's hilarious, nice catch. User:Thc 02:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Talent-Drawn Threat Verified for Specialization Trees & Dog? Subj. If not, I'll test it with your wonderful new script. Hah! I guess I just need to put that script to good use! ;) Ah, and the issue that really worries me -- AoS bonus multiplier progression being almost random: it's not an error in table formatting, right? :) IN 13:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :The non-DLC specializations, yes. Dog, no. It can't hurt to double check - I somehow missed AoS before. AoS multiplier: the table is correct, the values are just due to the virtues of bit-wise xor with 2. If you look closely, it basically always adds or subtracts 2. -- 13:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Dog Threat Testing, or 'My God, I'm overwhelmed!' For reasons unknown, Overwhelm has the greatest talent-based threat bonus in human history: a total of 550(!) applied over time (50 per tick). Ah, those unpredictable BioWare designers! IN 16:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Staff Aim Speed Okay, some findings: the minimum aim time per shot, regardless of chest armor type (not only for AWs), seems to be 1.4-1.6s (yes, it fluctuates a bit between attacks: testing done on immobilized High Dragon, so it was not affected by any other factors). Aim speed modifiers work in the same way the work on archery, except the same strange 0.1-0.2s fluctuation. For example, aim speed measured with Haste was 2.4-2.5s. I have no means to measure either Base Duration or Aim Time per se for staff-type weapons. Not sure how to formulate these things on Combat Mechanics page -- feel free to add this info, if you are so inclined. Update: Rapid Aim works fine, according to the same principle. The aim speed fluctuates between 2.0s and 2.3s with Haste+Rapid Aim. IN 17:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's close to the other ranged weapons, so I'm inclined to leave the page as is. Thanks for the testing!-- 18:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem :) Yes, it's very close to other ranged weapons. I'd still add a note on two points that differ, though: (a) chest armor type does not affect rate of fire; (b) 0.1-0.3s fluctuation time between auto-attacks that is not present while aiming with physical ranged weapons. IN 18:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) DAA Access Are the DAA source scripts accessible? Or rather encrypted, much like the other DLC files? There are some significant changes to game mechanics: for example, elemental damage is no more capped at +30% (I've seen the increase while stacking +X% elemental damage gear/Elemental Mastery up to 60% in-game). IN 22:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :There is no new Toolset version out. The current Toolset doesn't even have up to date sources for the 2DA files (it's a mix of stuff from 1.0 - 1.02). :-( -- 14:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I see :( Basically, damage formulae, secondary attribute bonuses, additional threat can be successfully discovered by in-game testing. The problem is with subtle mechanics data (checks, slow effect, etc.) and with complex talent (like Scatterhot, for example)... IN 17:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) About your logging script Hello, I was referred here by IN. Could you re-post your logging script? Filefront seems to not work for me. Could you also post the source as well? Or, if you could e-mail it to me at surfa808@gmail, that would be swell :) Thanks --User:Thc 02:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC)